1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motorcycle accessories and, more specifically, to a Single-bolt Auxiliary Light Bracket
2. Description of Related Art
Motorcycle accessory products have been, and continue to be, a large commercial market. It is rare for a motorcycle owner to simply purchase a motorcycle , and then leave it as-is without any change or improvement. This is particularly true in regards to the high-end, large street xe2x80x9ccruiserxe2x80x9d motorcycles. These street cruiser motorcycles tend to be very dressed up, and to display expansive amounts of chrome. It has become the source of great ownership pride to accessorize one""s cruiser motorcycle with high quality accessory devices such as auxiliary lights. Auxiliary lights can be purchased in a wide variety of styles and for a wide variety of purposes on the motorcycle. Of particular popularity are the auxiliary headlights; these lights are typically mounted on either side of the main motorcycle headlightxe2x80x94here they provide additional beauty and safety. Before discussing how these auxiliary headlights have been attached in the past, we will first orient ourselves by discussing the main components of the fork area of a conventional street cruiser motorcycle.
FIG. 1 is a partial perspective view of a conventional motorcycle fork assembly 10. The conventional motorcycle has a left fork tube 12 and right fork tube 14 extending between the motorcycle frame (not shown) and the shock absorbers (which support the front wheel). Although not depicted, there is a steering stem that attaches the fork assembly 10 to the frame of the motorcycle. The steering stem is centered on the frame (and between the fork tubes 12 and 14), and enables the fork assembly to rotate back and forth to provide vehicle steering.
The fork tubes 12 and 14 and steering stem (not shown) on a street cruiser motorcycle are typically clamped together by an upper xe2x80x9ctriple clampxe2x80x9d 18 and a lower triple clamp 20. Typically also, the lower triple clamp 20 provides support for the main headlight assembly 22. The main headlight assembly 22 is attached to the lower triple clamp 20 by the main headlight mounting bolt 23 affixed therethrough. Now turning to FIG. 2, we can examine one example of a prior device and method for mounting auxiliary headlights to a motorcycle.
FIG. 2 is a partial perspective view of a prior accessory mounting bracket assembly 29 for motorcycle. The assembly 29 consists of a center mounting bracket 30 and a mounting bar 31 extending out and up from the center mounting bracket 30. The center mounting bracket 30 is attached to the top surface 22 of the lower triple clamp 20 by the main headlight mounting bolt 23; the mounting bracket 30 is xe2x80x9csandwichedxe2x80x9d between the main headlight assembly 22 and the lower triple clamp 20. A first auxiliary headlight 32A and second auxiliary headlight 32B are attached to, and extend from the opposing distal ends of the mounting bar 31.
There are at least two problems with this prior assembly 22: (1) since it only has a single anchoring point to the lower triple clamp 20, it is not particularly rigid (and is therefore unstable); and (2) although not depicted here, the auxiliary headlights 32 require electrical wiring in order that they functionxe2x80x94this assembly 29 leaves those wires out in the open and unprotected as they run between the auxiliary headlights 32 and the main headlight 22 (which is where they receive their power). Also, the prior assembly 22 is not particularly aesthetically pleasing. If we now turn to FIG. 3, we can examine yet another prior design.
FIG. 3 is an exploded perspective view of another prior accessory mounting bracket 40. In this simple design, the bracket 40 is designed to be attached directly to one of the fork tubes (see FIG. 1). The bracket 40 consists of a first bracket-half 42A and a second bracket-half 42B which are tightened together to clamp onto the fork tube (not shown). The bracket 40 has a mounting aperture 46 penetrating therethrough to accept the threaded mounting stud 30 that extends from the typical auxiliary headlight assembly 32. The assembly 32 then attaches to the bracket 40 by a mounting nut 38 and washer 39 engaging the stud 30. This prior design suffers from the same problems as the assembly described in FIG. 2, and has an even poorer aesthetic appearance.
What is needed is a method and device for attaching auxiliary headlights to motorcycles that is structurally dependable, aesthetically pleasing in its shape, as well as in providing a storage location for the power supply wiring leading to the auxiliary headlights.
In light of the aforementioned problems associated with the prior devices and methods, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Single-bolt Auxiliary Light Bracket and the method for installing the Bracket. The device should provide a clean, sleek mounting apparatus for motorcycle auxiliary light fixtures. The device should be provided in a variety of configurations to accomodate a variety of handlebar designs; in all embodiments, the bracket should attach with a single bolt to the existing motorcycle structure. The device should further be provided with recessed grooves formed in its surface for retaining headlamp wiring and other non-aesthetically-pleasing appurtances therewithin.